


A bit of Sausage

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Flirting, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Oh and Grizzop?" Ben can tell what's going to come out of Alex' mouth next.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	A bit of Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> relistened to that one episode with Wilde and Grizzop in Damascus feat. bad flirting and this happened

"Oh and Grizzop?"

Ben can tell what's going to come out of Alex' mouth next and there is already fond exasperation lacing through him. 

"Yes?"

"I do like a bit of sausage." That sure are words coming from Alex. Ben tries to stay in character but it's harder with everyone else also breaking. Across the table he catches Alex' eyes, who looks far too smug about the joke, far too childishly happy, and there is a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he looks back at Ben. Ben feels his breath hitch and quickly breaks eye contact.

Oh. _Oh_.


End file.
